


Vibration

by NerdyAdjacent



Series: Dinner and Domination [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: D/s, Dom!Seth, M/M, Punishment, Sub!Dean, ambrollins - Freeform, conpletely consensual, m/m - Freeform, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: He opens and closes his hands, not really testing the hold of the cuffs around his wrists, because that wasn't really the point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had high aspirations of going further with this, but it kind of worked where it ended. So, here you go.

He opens and closes his hands, not really testing the hold of the cuffs around his wrists, because that wasn't really the point. He wanted this, he wanted every second of it. He needed the feel of cold steel biting into his skin; he needed to be on his knees; he needed Seth hovering over him with that look of control that sent shivers running over his skin like tiny electric shocks. 

He would always need this.

“Do you know what you did, pet?” His voice is warm, caring even, when he gently runs a hand down his jaw to trace around the warm leather of the collar at his throat, tugging it up so Dean was forced to look at him. “Do you know why I am unhappy?”

He shakes his head, feels the leather cut when Seth tugs again. “N-no Sir.”

Seth smiles and it's perfect. It's cool, collected, with that hint of cruelty he needs from his Dom. “Sitting here in this hotel room in your collar for an hour and you didn't think to greet me like a good pet should?”

Oh, he had been so lost in his headspace that he forgot to greet Seth on all fours when he came in the door. When Seth walked in, he'd been laying on the bed, waiting. He immediately put him in cuffs and made him kneel. He was still in his workout gear, smelling of sweat and whatever deodorant he used, and Dean could get high on that smell.

It took a sharp crack to the face to bring him back to Seth, eyes now angry and disappointed. His voice is harsher when he speaks, rumbling through Dean like a shockwave. “I told you to be ready for me, didn't I?” 

“Yes Sir.”

“And were you?”

“No Sir.”

Seth pulls him to his feet by the collar, drags him by the hair to the bed and shoves him down onto his stomach. he can feel fingers run up the back of his calf, barely touching his heated skin. “Now, what do I do with an insubordinate pet like you?”

He tried to arch into the touch, but Seth managed to keep his caress barely there, even snickering at the way Dean writhed on the bed in useless attempts for more contact. His fingers continued their trek up his thigh, across the skin of his asscheek, up to the cuffs, continuing up the center of his back, until they came to his hair and that gentle touch immediately gave way to a harsh pull on the locks until his head was off the bed at an angle awkward enough to make him yelp.

“I know what I'll do.” He whispered in Dean's ear, his breath warm against his cheek. He gave no other information, just let Dean's head fall to the bed. He didn't move while Seth got up, but he could see him rummaging around in his bag. He came back with the tool of Dean's punishment: a large, vibrating plug and a tube of lube. It was an ugly, gaudy, thing, purple and neon green, but still Dean moaned knowing this was going to be a punishment but wanting so very much to have that stupid plug fill him up. 

Seth helped arrange him on the bed - head down, ass up, dick hanging hard and neglected between his legs - and smoothed his palm over the skin of Dean's backside before giving it a hard smack. The sting and tingle left in its wake was the jolt of pain he needed to clear the fog of lust in his head. 

“What's your color, pet?”

It took a moment to register the question. “Hnnng...g-green, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Seth cooed and kissed the swell of his ass where he could still feel the burn of the hit. Seth lips tracked across his cheek, bypassing his center to the other side where he bit down on the muscled flesh only to lick away the pain with his tongue. He moved again, and this time Dean felt Seth's hot breath against his hole. 

The first swipe of his tongue was a shock to the system, making him jerk back against Seth's face. But that's all he got, one swipe of Seth's tongue and he was moving away, making Dean moan his frustrations. The chuckle and pop of the bottle cap was all he got in response to that. 

A cold digit rubs over his hole and Dean groans, but Seth is just teasing him, torturing him, not giving him the stimulation he needs as punishment. It takes an agonizingly long time for that one finger to push inside, to curl to press against that spot inside him that makes him whine and whimper for more. 

“So, do you know what I've decided as your punishment yet, pet?”

He manages a “No, Sir” between his moaning, trying so desperately to push back when Seth slips another finger into him. 

“Guess.”

It's hard to think of anything other than the third finger that Seth has now pushed in, pumping them in and out of him so deliciously that he can barely breathe. It takes a sharp bite to his asscheek before he can answer, and even at that the only thing he can say is “plug.”

Seth laughs and pulls his fingers free, leaving Dean empty and clenching around nothing. “Yes, plug, turned up to max. Then you're going to suck my cock until I spill down your throat. I don't care how long it takes or how many times you come, the plug stays until I'm done playing with you. Now, what's your color?”

“Green! Green, Sir!” He's whining now, voice high pitched and desperate. “ _Please!_ ”

The lube made a reappearance and Seth gently kisses Dean's tailbone as the tapered end of the plug begins to press into him. Seth works it in slowly, letting the pressure build with every wayward kiss to his skin and stretch of his hole. Once it's fully seated, he takes a minute to step away from Dean, admiring his handiwork or deciding how he wanted to proceed, but all Dean knew was the clench of his ass as the initial burn gave way to a pleasant full feeling. It wasn't until the toy was turned on did he really start screaming, the vibrations running through him directly onto his prostate was intense. 

Seth was on the floor next to the bed, watching his face with a gleeful smile. “Color, pet?” 

“Oh..oh god...g-green...fuck...green, sir!” 

“Good.” He says and kisses Dean on the temple. “Cum for me and we'll begin.”


End file.
